


Of Times Past

by faceofnaught



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Androids, Betazoid, Klingon, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romulans, Starfleeters, USS Borealis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofnaught/pseuds/faceofnaught
Summary: Head Nurse Lieutenant Nire is the current acting Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Borealis. It wasn't easy getting to where she is now, especially since she was half-Betazoid and half-Klingon.But her past was bound to catch up with her at some point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Times Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Thank you for checking out this story!
> 
> Just want to throw out some disclaimers before you get to reading!
> 
> This is a completely original fan-fiction that takes place in 2381 during the original Star Trek timeline, and is based on the TikTok tag #Starfleeters that was started in September 2019. Everyone who has joined has created their own original character, and we have done some role-playing with our characters in a discord server. While _this_ story is completely written by me, it does feature other characters (with their creator's permissions).
> 
> Also, as I do not know the specifics of how _everything_ works in the Star Trek universe (i.e. medical treatment, healing process, Starfleet standards, operating routines, etc etc) there will more than likely be inaccuracies. I am a nurse as is my character Nire, I tend to use modern methods of treatment in my writings, though I do try to stay consistent with the advances of Star Trek.
> 
> **IMPORTANT**  
> Chapters will be updated as I find time to write. I typically work night shifts, with the occasional day shift (all 12hrs each). My schedule is not a typical Mon-Fri, so there will be no schedule for chapter updates. I appreciate your patience.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoy!

Nire pushed off the ground, watching as the speck of blood below her grew into a small pool.

_That’s not good._

Slowly she pulled her right leg forward under her torso, bending her knee slowly _-ouch-_ to level her foot with the ground. Carefully she pushed off the floor, immediately feeling her body scream in protest, but nevertheless she kept pushing.

What felt like years later, Nire finally was on her feet. She leaned heavily against the stone wall to her right. She wasn’t even sure how she had the strength to stand, especially after what happened.

More of the same pink substance seeped down her arm, coating her hand and contributing to the pool on the ground. She turned her arm outward and examined the wound to her upper-inner arm.

It wasn’t good.

Gingerly she prodded at her right side where her wound had bled and stained her uniform.

“Gah-“

Looks like she was wounded in more places than one, though it made sense. She quickly took a head count, mentally compiling a list of all injuries.

_Torn inner right arm, torn right side ribs, strained left wrist, scraped knee bilaterally along with various scrapes, sprained left ankle, and a possible concussion._

Quickly she ripped off her right sleeve, tearing it into strips and started to bind her arm. She didn’t have quite enough for her side so she ripped her other sleeve.

Nire took a deep breath, filling her lungs and exhaling completely, much to the dismay of her injuries. After properly oxygenating, Nire took in her surroundings.

Debris surrounded her. Concrete in pieces scattered with machines and wires torn and blown apart. It was quite the mess. She was glad she wasn’t the one to clean it up.

Nire tried to reach and sense if any other minds were nearby, but she winced. Concussion confirmed.

“I don’t think I’ll be seeing the crew for a while now.”

She used her left arm to brace herself along the wall and started to try and find her way out... back to the crew she wouldn’t admit she missed.


End file.
